Fade to Black
by Byakko Loki
Summary: What happens when Naruto wakes up in another world to find out everything about the shinobi world was all in his head? And what happens when he still hears Kyuubi's voice? Is it true—is he really schizophrenic? Or is there more going on than what appears? What happens when he meets people from the shinobi world...is it really all in his head? Or is there more at play here?
1. Fade to Black: Prologue

Summary: _What happens when Naruto wakes up in another world to find out everything he imagined about the shinobi world was all in his head? And what happens when he still hears Kyuubi's voice? Is it true—is he really schizophrenic? Or is there more going on than what appears? What happens when he meets people from the shinobi world...is it really all in his head? Or is there more at play here?_

**Prologue**

Light...That's the first thing he remembers. Shining bright behind closed eyelids. He opens them, and is faced with such a bright burning glow, he has to shut them again.

Murmurs...he can hear murmurs, The sound of people talking around him.

"He's waking up!"

He can make that out. It makes him wonder—where is he? What happened? His eyes crack open once more, and he is able to make out figures through the piercing light.

Then a sudden burning pain radiating from his right cheek. _'What...?'_

He feels his right hand move up to cup his cheek, and it feels unusually warm.

"Dammit, March! Why the hell did you slap him!"

"To make him wake up, dammit!" A girl's voice, loud and rough. "Enough of that blurry eyed shit, and his squinting and bleary—_whatever!_ Get up, dammit!"

"March! Language!" Another girl's voice. This one more feminine. It was a little high-pitched and sounded a little too...energetic.

"That's it! Enough of this waiting, dammit!"

"March, _no_!"

Confusion, and the next thing he knows, he can feel a sudden bursting pain in his skull, and just as the figures begin to come into focus, everything fades to black.

**Prologue: End.**


	2. Chapter 1: Fade to White

Naruto shot up from where he lay and sucked in a huge gasping breath. Eyes coming in and out of focus, he blearily tried to look around. Everything blurred together in a never ending sea of whiteness. Bright and colorful lights appeared shining through. Suddenly, his ears were pierced with a large assortment of different noises as they all came into focus—the most significant one: an irritatingly persistent beeping.

Suddenly his head felt dizzy, and everything went from the near clarity it was to simple fuzz and buzz. He felt his body relax, and the noises vanish. _'Good...that beeping was damn annoying.' _Before he knew it, he felt his back and head connect with soft plushness, and everything faded to black.

x~X~x

"Where did you say you found him?"

"In a tree."

"_In a tree_." He deadpanned.

Outside of a average hospital room, full of beeps and clicks and flashing lights, stood—and sat—a _not-so-average_ group of teens. A male with dark brown hair and fair to average skin surrounding emerald green eyes, sighed exasperatingly.

"We're not lying." The one who said this was a girl with yellow blond highlighted hair cut to her chin and bangs stopping just above her eyes. She was averagely tan with cerulean blue eyes. She held her head up high and announced proudly: "_I _think he's my long lost twin."

A sigh. "He's not your long lost twin, April-Sue."

"Says _you_! Where's your proof, then—huh, Derek?!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to will away his growing headache. "My proof is that his blood type is B positive—yours is O positive."

"Aha! But you admit we're both positive!" She exclaimed, throwing out her arm to point at him, "And—_and_—how do you know someone didn't mess with it? CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Conspiracies are _everywhere_!"

"Uh-huh..." he deadpanned. "I'll be sure to keep an eye out." He turned to the others. "And how did you get him out of the tree?" Derek asked, deciding to humor them.

"A bunch of fox kits dragged him out."

He banged his head against the wall.

"We're not fucking lying, dammit!" A green eyed girl with short, choppy, black hair said as she slammed her first into the wall just beside his head.

He squeaked as he jumped away. "Watch it!"

"Make me!"

"Jesus, can you blame him, though? It's all kind of surreal."

Derek sighed and looked to a short boy with longer than average black hair that overshadowed his pale face. He, too, had green eyes. "Toby—I know _you_ at least won't lie to me—are they telling me the truth?"

Toby jumped when Derek addressed him, and subtly wringing his hands together, he shakily nodded.

"Jaegar!" Derek called out, "You didn't put my innocent little brother up to this, did you?"

A male, hidden in the corner, stepped forward. He wore black cargo pants and a hoodie, a scarf tied around the lower half of his face. He had silk black hair that was tied up in a pony tail, bangs framing his face. His eyes were an unnatural violet color and seemed to give off an air of intelligence and possible insanity.

He pulled from one of his many pockets, a phone, and began typing frantically on the screen. Approximately a minute or two later, he held up the phone, which read as follows:

"_No."_

Most of the others in the group either face palmed, or banged their head against the wall repeteadly. March just laughed her ass off.

x~X~x

Darkness. Where was he?

A dark but fiery presence was looming over him.

"**Kit."**

_'Who...?'_

"**It's me."**

_'Kyuubi?'_

"**Yes, kit, it's me. Need I repeat myself?"**

_'Where am I? What's going on? Why can't I see anything? Why—'_

"**_Kit...! _Calm down, slow down. You're in a hospital."  
**

_'A-a hospital? But—why—?''_

"**You were dragged out of a tree by some fox kits."**

_'Dragged out of—what? Why was I—'_

"**How the hell would I know?"**

_'...B-but...Where was I—what was I doing...?'_

"**That's not exactly important right now—something's wrong..._very_ wrong."**

_'W-what?!'_

"**Shh! They're coming!"**

_'What—who's coming?! Kyuubi! Who's coming?! Kyuubi!'_

And before he knew it, the fiery glow that had appeared with the coming of the fox was gone, leaving him feeling cold and empty.

He lost the ability to think, his mind becoming slow, and was helpless to do anything but call out, as hard as he could...

"_KYUUBI!"_

...before everything faded to black.

.

.

.

Until it didn't.

"_...Kyuubi?"_


	3. Chapter 2: Fade to Violet

\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/

**Fade to Black**

**Chapter 2: Fade to Violet**

\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/

—_Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep—!_

The group—or, well, most of them anyway—rushed into the hospital room, where the frantic beeping was emanating from. They barged in to find the blond thrashing wildly on the bed, mouth moving soundlessly. They wordlessly rushed him, Derek and March throwing themselves over him in an attempt to hold him down and restrain him. He continued to thrash, but not as violently so.

Slowly, his struggling weakened, until his body turned limp, though he appeared to fight till the last moment. But only one word escaped his lips before he appeared to give in. That last word, was: "Kyuubi". By the sound of it, it appeared that he had been trying to scream it, rather than the raspy whisper it came out as.

Derek looked around at all the confused faces. "Anybody know what 'Kyuubi' means?"

Typing was heard, and they immediately turned to Jaeger as he held up his phone, "Nine-tails" written across the screen.

"Nine-tails?" April-Sue frowned, "My long lost twin brother was dreaming about tails? ...or was he having a nightmare about tails? Bro's weird." She shrugged, and gulped down a soda that she had pulled out of nowhere. No one did any more than raise an eyebrow at her actions.

\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/

\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/THIS IS A PAGEBREAKER, DAMMIT\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/

\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/

"**They're almost here, kit."**

_'Wha...What's going on?'_

"**They're getting closer."**

_'When did I get here...where is _here_? What...?'_

"**They're so close, kit..."**

_'I...I can't...remember...what was I—?'_

"**Kit..."**

_''I-I—that's right! I was—I was talking to Kyuubi, when...when...'_

"**They're here."**

_'Kyuubi! That's right! He said—'_

"_**WAKE UP!"**_

\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/

\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/THIS IS A PAGEBREAKER, DAMMIT\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/

\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/

The group turned to the door as it squeaked open, and in stepped two people—a taller man with white hair and crystal blue eyes, and a shorter turquoise-haired girl with turquoise eyes.

"Frost! Jake!"

Frost nodded icily, while Jake gave a mock salute. "What the f*ck's up?"

"_Language!_" April-Sue squeaked.

"Right, right—sorry, AS," she said, nonchalantly, pronouncing her initials like the word "ass". Jakey cleared her throat, and said clearly, "Yo," repeated the mock salute from earlier.

"Shh..." They all froze at the raspy voice, turning towards Jaeger crouched in the corner. His cheeks and eyes scrunched up in what they assumed was a grin or a smirk, and whispered, "...he's waking up..."

They immediately turned to the blondie, ignoring their shock at him having not spoken in so long for the moment. They watched as he stirred, his eyes squinting tight shut, before opening wide. They crowded around, but tried not to get _too_ close.

\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/

\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/THIS IS A PAGEBREAKER, DAMMIT\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/

\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/

Naruto stared in shock at the people surrounding him. Who were they? Where was he? Right, Kyuubi said he was in a hospital. But he never said in a hospital _where_...

He thought maybe he could get his questions answered.

When he tried to talk, his voice rasped from lack of use most recently. "Where—" He coughed, and cleared his throat a few times as someone—a man with violet eyes and long black hair—placed a hand on his back. He nodded his thanks, before continuing, ignoring the looks of almost _horror_ directed at Violet-Eyes.

"Where...am I?"

A green-eyed brunette frowned at him, "You're in a hospital. You've been out for quite a bit."

He cleared his throat again, a little annoyed at the man unintentionally making him talk more. "I know...I meant...in a hos-hospital...where?"

His eyes lit up, but someone else answered him—a girl with the strangest blue-green hair—though it had nothing on Sakura's. "New York—not, New York, New York—just...New York. The state. Long Island, if you wanna be real specific. Now it's my turn to ask a question: where are you from?"

"Konoha," he hastily said, "Where's this 'New York'?" He was feeling nervous—he had never heard of any "New York" before, but she spoke about it like it was common knowledge or something.

"It's located on the Eastern Coast of the US. Where's 'Konoha'?"

"It's in the Fire Country. Where's this 'US' located?"

"Uhh...Earth? Where's Fire Country?"

"I-it's...on the Hidden Continent." Earth. That's where he's from—or at least that's what he thought. But now...

"Say...what do I call you?"

The turquoise-haired one grinned proudly, "Jake. Call me Jakey, if you want."

"I'm Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto."

"Japanese, huh? Cool."

"Y-yeah..." Naruto nervously chuckled. He had no idea what this 'Japanese' was.

"Say, why don't the rest of you's introduce yourselves."

"Oh! Yes—I'm Derek."

"March, ya hear. Don't ya forget it."

"April-Sue—call me anything else and I'll slit your throat," she said, smiling sweetly.

"U-um...I, I'm Toby."

"Frost."

"Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto's eyes widened comically when he heard that, how—

"What?" The man—Derek, he believed—frowned. "That's not your name, what are talking about?"

Jaeger smirked. "Nothing...you can call me Jaeger." He addressed the last part at Naruto. "...It's a pleasure."

Naruto swallowed thickly...this man knew something...

...and Naruto was determined to find out.

Looking into those violet orbs, he watched as colors blended together, one after another, until everything was swallowed in a sea of molten violet.

Everything faded to violet.

\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/

\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/THIS IS A AUTHOT'S NOTE DAMMIT\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/

\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/-\O)/\(O/_\O)/\(O/u\O)/

**A/N: Please review and tell me what character(s) you might want to see enter our world... =O_O=**


End file.
